


Nobody Praying For Me

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU/Paro-This Is The Police, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: This Is The Police AU我们没法拯救世界，更无法拯救自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristina251](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/gifts).



门打开的时候屋里的记者们一瞬间安静下来，随即那原本低沉的窃窃私语成了更大声更放肆的叫喊。每个人都想从警察局长的嘴里撬出来点什么东西——即使在过去的十年里从未有人成功做到过。

警察局长是一场政治斗争的产物。他在三十岁的年纪上被推到这个别人要四五十岁才能坐上——甚至一生都无法坐上的位置，他不属于任何一方——他不是任何一方的敌人，亦没有任何一方庇护他。那一年人们猜想他过不了多久就会狼狈下台，当那些幕后的人物终于决出了胜负的时候，新的权利中心将不再有他的位置。他的第一场新闻发布会上那些记者们也是这样欢迎他的，与今时今日别无二致。唯一的区别是，这一次他们是在欢送他的下台——在某种意义上，这件事情不会马上发生，但也即将发生了。

贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯像十年前一样走进房间里坐到属于他的位置上。无数的闪光灯晃得他有些睁不开眼。他皱着眉随手抓起桌上的圆珠笔，夹在指间转动着。

“赫韦德斯局长——”

“请问你如何看待——”

“您的副手，克拉斯-扬·亨特拉尔——”

“警察局对此有什么回应？”

“黑手党——”

“您将要调职——”

“市长说——”

他确信他听到了这些词，它们在如此嘈杂的环境中依旧准确地撞进他耳膜。他几乎不能确定自己是否身处一场噩梦之中，他也不能确定自己还能否从这场噩梦中醒来。他清清嗓子，深呼吸，试图从满屋因为挤满了人又缺乏通风而浑浊不堪的空气里寻求些他注定寻求不到的东西。

 

生活脱轨可能只是一个瞬间的事情。在这个瞬间也许他只是忘记带回家一捧花，也许他只是不小心打碎了本该挂在圣诞树上的水晶装饰。它可能是生活的任何瞬间，而赫韦德斯不知道自己究竟是在哪里做错了哪一件事情。他一如既往地在清晨六点五十起床，在冬天清晨的空气里低声咒骂并依序套上放过一夜冰冰凉的衣物——背心、袜子、衬衫、西裤、领带、然后是羊毛衫。十几年前他和费尔曼还在热恋的日子里，他们会互相帮对方系领带。

某一天费尔曼在睡眼惺忪里对他说，“亲爱的——我不起来帮你系领带了——我们不需要这些像你的办公文件一样的东西了不是吗……你得原谅我，我找不到那个词——”

“形式主义，没错。”赫韦德斯站在床边咯咯笑起来。

于是后来他们不再保留那些“形式主义”的习惯了。热恋消磨在日复一日的生活里。这很正常，他们都这样认为，十几年的生活让对方的存在已经渐渐成了一种习惯，他们不再无条件地迁就对方，也会经常吵架，晚上沉默着躺在双人床的两边。更多的时候他们轮流做饭，看一部电影，在适当的时候做爱，然后安静地入眠。

赫韦德斯离开家的时候费尔曼还没有醒。他尽量轻地关上门——他并不想吵醒他的男友，事实上他们已经好几天没有说过话了。一次冷战让整个房子里弥漫着尴尬的气氛，一开始那并不是冷战，他们打碎的圣诞节装饰直到第二天早上才被赫韦德斯收拾到垃圾桶里。他不想在早上就激化事态，他知道，最终会有人让步的——大多数时候是赫韦德斯让步，不过总要有人让步的，不是吗。

车子在外面停了一晚，像每一个冬天的早晨一样冷得像冰窖。赫韦德斯不得不拧了好几下才打着了火。他当上警察局长的第二年买了这辆车，一直开到今天。这个老伙计和他感情很深了，他总是这么说。

“你早可以换辆车了，贝尼。”他的副手，克拉斯-扬·亨特拉尔对他说，“看看海德尔那老混蛋——他的车几个月换一辆！我的老天，那些在他办公室进进出出的，穿得人模狗样——他们就没来拜访过你？”

“他怎么样跟我有什么关系。”赫韦德斯连眼都没抬，那时候他正在写增加警员经费的申请，该死的，市里像着了魔似的越来越乱套，他的警员们每天都忙得恨不得睡在警车里，结果还是只有那么点工资——一个月挣的还他妈的不够那些金融精英一天花的。

该再交一次申请了，赫韦德斯坐在车里想着，他的手指摩挲着掉了皮的方向盘。车子要暖一会才能启动，他匆匆扫过今天的报纸。没什么新鲜事，不知道什么组织又在搞游行，酒吧街有人被枪杀——他当然知道这案子。老黑帮与新黑帮的争斗，他甚至不想再管，左不过是一群该下地狱的人互相残杀。右下角的小方块里有一篇言辞激烈批判当局的社论，他勉强读了读，读到第三段结束就发现这不过又是篇彻头彻尾的垃圾，作者的名字很眼熟，最近他总是能在类似的地方看到这名字。马丁·路德——听起来像他的文章一样泛着某种特别的狂热，特别是这自称用在这种作者身上听来简直是狂妄自大。市里要是充满了这样的人物，那才真是令人绝望。

他扔下报纸，发动了车子。

 

人群在他咳嗽的时候安静了下来。屏息静气的背后汹涌着某一股令人焦躁的暗流。新闻官在此时见缝插针地提出要求记者按次序提问，并威胁他们如果再吵闹就直接结束这场发布会。赫韦德斯只是在一旁静静地看着，手上的圆珠笔转个不停。

一个女记者得到了第一个机会。她很年轻，金色头发烫成精致的卷披在肩头，站起来的时候赫韦德斯仿佛看见她兴奋地颤栗。她来自《独立报》，她自我介绍说，想知道警局方面对于副局长克拉斯-扬·亨特拉尔涉嫌与黑帮有染一事作何回应。

“此事目前还没有确切的消息可以证实，”他说，“我们内部也会展开调查，调查结束之后会给大家一个答复。”

女记者皱起眉，看起来并不满意，可新闻官没有再给她说话的机会。

接下来是《工人周刊》的记者，他想知道警局对近期犯罪率上升治安变差的情况作何解释。

“我和我的警员们会在接下来的时间里尽全力改善这一情况。”他干脆地回答。

“赫韦德斯局长，市长办公室昨天正式宣布了您要离职的消息，请问这件事您是否已经事先获悉？还是在您的意料之外？”

“我和市长商量过这件事。我当然会支持他的决定。”

“这与您和他的关系有关吗？”

“我们保持着良好的工作关系，”他机械地回答，“这会是一次正常的工作调整。我完全理解他的决定。如果没有别的事情的话——”他扭头看向新闻官，对上对方带着些担忧的表情，“我想今天的发布会可以到此为止了？”


	2. Chapter 2

“马里奥，我说了不要让人进来——”

“连我也不能进来吗？”

似笑非笑的声音在身后响起。那声音响起的一刻，赫韦德斯胃里一阵痉挛。

“您该先打个电话来的，海德尔先生。”

克里斯蒂安·海德尔就站在他面前，眼睛盯在赫韦德斯身上，那目光黏糊糊的像一条蛇。他是个五十多岁的男人，头发在多年政坛的摸爬滚打之中渐渐地染成灰白色。他有双锐利而缺乏感情的眼睛和令人印象深刻的鹰钩鼻。像他的支持者们夸奖他的那样，海德尔坚定、机敏且有魄力，而反对派抓着他那点“微不足道的小尾巴”不停弹劾——虽然那些人慢慢地都闭了嘴，被动地或主动地。而那些风流韵事渐渐飘散在风里，被所有人遗忘。他是这座小城市的市长，并将继续成为市长，直到这个风平浪静——直到这个一潭死水——的小城市终于腐烂的那一天。

“没什么必要。这怎么只有一把椅子……好吧。”他极其自然地坐上赫韦德斯的办公桌，身子从桌子另一侧探向赫韦德斯，“局长，您在发布会上的发言非常得体。”

“我应该谢谢您的夸奖吗？”

“——非常得体，希望您能够保持下去，这样我们才能愉快地继续合作——当然，继续合作未来的——几个月来着？”

“九个月。”

“是的，您看我这记性……我也有点老了。是的，九个月，我们还要像这样合作下去，赫韦德斯局长，这样您才能安心地、像个英雄一样地退休，不是吗？”

海德尔呵呵笑着，伸出手拍了拍赫韦德斯肩膀，然后从桌边下来向门外走去。走到门边，他像是想起什么一样回过头。

“赫韦德斯局长，亨特拉尔不会回来了，为了警局和全市的利益着想……明天你的新副手会来向你报道。”

他开门走了出去，赫韦德斯把自己陷在阴影里，他一言未发。

 

“早上好，贝尼，你的信。”

“谢谢，马里奥。”赫韦德斯从戈麦斯手中接过那个信封。他指尖冻得发红，搓着手走进办公室。他挑了张黑胶唱片放进留声机，然后拆开了那个只写着他名字的信封。

和信件内容相同的爆料在第二天的报纸上变成黑色铅字的大标题，“警察局副局长与黑帮有染”，提供消息的匿名线人有个熟悉的化名叫做马丁·路德。赫韦德斯的手碰到电话之前，铃声就尖锐地响起来，他一瞬间收回手，像是被高温灼伤。

“赫韦德斯局长。”电话那一头是海德尔的声音，“很抱歉地通知你，你将不再是我们的警察局长了。发生了这样的事情，你要理解我们。我想你知道，我有个侄子——是的，中间名是阿帕雷西多的那一个，我们认为他的能力足以接替你的职位。你还有九个月的时间，希望我们在未来的九个月能依旧合作愉快。”

电话被直接放下。赫韦德斯一个人坐在办公室里，他举着听筒，电话挂断的冰冷忙音敲打着他的耳膜。

 

“我最近没有见到拉尔夫。”

“如果——”

对面的人直接挂断了电话，赫韦德斯愣了半秒，也把电话放下了。

 

被告知将要离职的那天赫韦德斯回家很早，出奇地早。车子停下时发出叹气一样的声响，他从后备箱里拿出购物袋，袋子太重了，勒得他关节发痛。费尔曼不在家，他把刚买的啤酒塞进冰箱，带着剩下的食材走进厨房。

赫韦德斯等到很晚，晚到他该洗漱准备去上班，桌上的菜早就冷了。他坐在沙发上，眼睛里带着通宵后的血丝。像是想起什么似的，他走进屋里。似乎少了些什么。

少了些什么，少了很多，少了某种空气，房间里有不仅限于温度的冷清。另一个人生活过的痕迹被彻底地、完全地消灭，什么也没有剩下。他的衣服、他的唱片、他们俩的合影，在冰冷的空气里变成桌上的尘灰，然后变成脑海里虚无且难以把握的记忆。费尔曼走了，他离开他了。

 

一月份赫韦德斯失去了很多，多到他不愿再去回想，多到他生活的每一天都开始成为一种煎熬。他依旧按时上班，依旧拼命加班，依旧拿着微薄的周薪，依旧听黑胶唱片。他开始买很多啤酒，一把一把地吃止疼片——那东西他戒了有一阵了，只是他不知道除此之外他还能怎样赶走那些不停地敲打在他全身各处敲进他大脑心脏的疼痛。深夜里他大睁着双眼躺在床上一动不动，在黎明将要来临之时堪堪入眠。

直到他的房门被人敲响。


	3. Chapter 3

那时候赫韦德斯正瘫在沙发里，啤酒刚从冰箱里拿出来搁在茶几上。敲门声急促地响起来，很快变成了杂乱而缺乏耐心的用力拍打。他的手指带着节奏敲着沙发扶手——他希望门口的人能识相些自己走开。现在是下班时间，赫韦德斯没有心情与他人进行社交活动。外面的人短暂地停了一下，有杂乱的脚步声在门口响起，然后是男人低声的交谈。隔着门板赫韦德斯听不清他们交谈的内容，只能听见模糊的争执和重重的叹息。

敲门声又响了，不依不饶。赫韦德斯几乎是有些恼火，他站起身几步走到门口，然后在已经显得暴躁的噪音里猛地拉开门。

“你他妈的想干嘛——克拉斯！”

克拉斯-扬·亨特拉尔，赫韦德斯最信任的副手——曾经是他的副手，在消失了两周之后的此时此刻站在了赫韦德斯面前。他看起来很不好，原本就瘦削的脸更加憔悴，薄薄的皮肤几乎绷在脸上，深陷的眼窝底下挂着黑眼圈，头发乱得像个鸟窝。听见赫韦德斯叫他的名字，亨特拉尔几乎是神经质地往后退了一步。

“嗨……贝尼。”他听起来有些底气不足，躲闪着赫韦德斯的目光，赫韦德斯向他身后看去，两个从没见过的年轻人站在那里，他们的腰间都是不自然的鼓鼓囊囊，“我们可以进去谈吗？”亨特拉尔像是下了什么决心一样抬起头盯着他看，他眼睛发红，满眼都是血丝。

“进来吧。”赫韦德斯打开了门，“不过你们俩给我留在外头，我保证一会把他完整地还给你们——我对他没什么兴趣，所以你们也没必要进到我家里来。”

跟着亨特拉尔的两个年轻人冲他戏谑地行了个礼。

 

赫韦德斯把门锁上，亨特拉尔已经站在了茶几旁边。他飞快地打开赫韦德斯的啤酒，啪的一声瓶盖不知道飞到了什么地方去，然后他扬起头，不管不顾地灌起酒来。

“见鬼——你跑到哪儿去了？”赫韦德斯用力把酒瓶从他手里拽下来。

“我——我没去哪儿啊，贝尼。”亨特拉尔扯出个扭曲的笑容，“我——我现在——现在是有保镖的人了，”他哼了一声，冲着门口的方向扬扬下巴，“我能去哪呢？”

“报纸上说的都是真的？”

“你已经读过了，贝尼。”

“来我家干嘛？”

亨特拉尔脸上的表情僵住了，他尽力维持的微笑的面具碎裂开。那张脸显得更加狰狞、诡异、陌生且令人心碎。他捂住脸跌进沙发里。

“我没办法了——贝尼，我没办法了才来找你。他们让我在警局找个接班人……”他最终开口时声音和嘴唇一起颤抖，“他们，他们手里有我的家人……我老婆我孩子——你见过他们，对吧，贝尼！你还记得他们吗……那孩子多聪明啊……他们把他带走的时候，他就在他妈妈的怀里——他没有哭，多坚强的好孩子！他妈妈也没哭……我，我——我得——我得救他们啊，贝尼！你不知道他们会对我家人做什么……他们——他们什么都做得出来！”

“你咎由自取，克拉斯。”赫韦德斯向后靠进沙发里，“身为警察，你一开始就不该和他们搅在一起——赚黑钱，是吧，赚黑钱，那些钱拿在手里你不难受吗？”

“我不是来听你教训我的，赫韦德斯！”亨特拉尔猛地站起来大叫道，“放下你的局长架子吧！我听说了——我都听说了！海德尔要把你的位子给他的侄子坐！你清白正直！你是人民的英雄！九个月！你还有九个月！再过九个月你什么也不是！更糟糕的是——你连钱都没有！”

“是什么给了他这个理由，嗯？亨特拉尔，你搞清楚！是因为你！要不是你的事情，他的党羽怎么会有理由弹劾我失职！这一切都他妈的是因为你！”

赫韦德斯一把把手里的酒瓶摔在地上，他站在亨特拉尔面前拽住他的衣领。他们的距离过分近了，两个人脖子上的青筋都绽起来，让他们俩看起来像是两头发怒的公牛。

“——你说得对。贝尼，你说得对。”沉默良久，赫韦德斯终于松开手，亨特拉尔跌回沙发里，他抬起头看着赫韦德斯的眼睛，“一切都是我的错——如果一开始我没有动心……如果一开始，一开始我的孩子没有生病而我不缺那笔医药费——但现在已经晚了，我早就没法回头了。”他苦笑起来，“就当我求求你，贝尼，我求求你，看在我家人的份上——我该死，可他们，他们是无辜的啊！他们说如果你答应，我就可以带着家人离开这里——我保证，贝尼，我一定走得远远的，再也不回来给你添麻烦——不会有人知道的，不会的！”

“我没法帮你，克拉斯。”

“……求你。”亨特拉尔喃喃地说。他满脸通红，眼睛里有些闪亮的东西。

“你走吧。”赫韦德斯走开了，坐回他自己的扶手椅里。房间里的空气像是有了实体压在每个人身上。亨特拉尔没有说话。他慢慢地、慢慢地点了点头。

“打扰了，贝尼。”他终于站起身来，“再见，祝你好运。”

亨特拉尔向门口走去，门咔哒一声响，然后是汽车发动的声音。

 

赫韦德斯再见到亨特拉尔是三天之后的事情。

“是赫韦德斯局长吧。”赫韦德斯的电话响起，他接起来举到耳边，对面的人听起来气定神闲，“为什么不来你最喜欢的酒馆看看呢？酒馆的后巷，我们给警局准备了份小甜品。”那人咯咯笑起来，然后电话断了。就在这时他办公室的门被人直接推开。

“贝尼，出事了。”戈麦斯手里还举着电话，“克拉斯和他的家人——他们被人扔在酒吧街后巷了。”

“扔在？”

“是的……一共十八块，”戈麦斯顿了一下，“被装进袋子里放在那条巷子了——是清洁工发现的……”

赫韦德斯没有听到戈麦斯接下来的话。他的脑子里一片空白，又仿佛被血腥的景象填满，孩子和女人的哭喊惨叫，亨特拉尔的哀求，昏暗的房间里绳子勒上他脖颈，被束缚太久的手腕上，那勒痕连死亡都无法抹去。血液四处飞溅，有人在大声嘲笑着，苍白的尸块被人踢开，在地上骨碌碌滚动，血滴粘上尘灰，变成看不出颜色的污迹。巷子里靠着墙放的袋子塞得满到快要溢出来，那可怜的清洁工只是不小心碰倒了它，里面的东西就散落一地，四肢、躯干、头颅。那手指还紧紧地抓着绳子，指甲陷进冷冰冰的皮肉里去。旁边立着的小号行李箱打开来是那个蜷缩的扭曲的孩子。他们费了好大的劲才把他拽出来，同时尽力不要去想要摆成这个姿势会弄断多少骨头。尸体已经僵硬，他们没办法让他恢复一个正常的姿势——

“你没事吧，贝尼。”戈麦斯谨慎地发问，“你看起来不太好。”

“我没事。”赫韦德斯机械地回答，“我一会就去现场。”

 

那天赫韦德斯很晚才回到家。他疯了似的从冰箱里拿酒，然后试图用酒精把那些画面从脑子里洗掉。亨特拉尔因死前的痛苦而扭曲的脸上眼睛睁得老大，那无神的双眼仿佛仍射出灼人的目光，刺穿他的大脑他的心脏他的灵魂。他不知道什么时候眼泪流了满脸，然后和着又咸又苦的液体灌进下一瓶酒。

他听见电话铃声的时候那个电话至少已经打了三遍。赫韦德斯没有看来电显示，他随手划开屏幕然后开了免提。

“赫韦德斯局长，我想，事情到了这个地步，您大概愿意见我一面了？”

“你他妈的是谁！”他冲着电话吼，“别——别他妈的躲在阴影里——你好歹有个名字吧！”

“我是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”电话那头的人冷静地回答，“明晚您下班之后我的人会去接您。顺便，我建议您少喝点酒。祝您好梦，晚安。”


	4. Chapter 4

宿醉让赫韦德斯整整一天都不怎么舒服，这种不适感在他下班之后达到了顶峰，确切一点说是在他看到警局门口的那辆黑色的兰博基尼之后。他不自觉地扯着自己衬衫的领口——就像这样能让呼吸变得顺畅些似的——同时试图目不斜视地走过那辆轿车。

然而事与愿违。

“是赫韦德斯局长吗？”驾驶席的车窗摇下来，探出一个棕色的卷毛脑袋，“有位朋友让我来接您。请上车吧。”

赫韦德斯只觉得头更疼了，他自暴自弃地往车边走，卷毛男人露出个无害的巨大笑容，跳下车为他拉开了后座的门。

 

“今天天气还不错。”男人抬起眼，从后视镜里看赫韦德斯，“冬天里少有的好天气，不是吗？”

赫韦德斯看着窗外，不置可否地哼了一声。

驾驶席的男人笑起来——他似乎很喜欢笑。“来点音乐吗？你喜欢听什么？我猜是爵士……这应该有一张不错的碟片……”他伸出一只手在置物盒里翻找，然后把碟片塞进车载CD机，“还没自我介绍，我是曼努的司机，托马斯·穆勒。

“贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。”赫韦德斯僵硬地点点头。

“当然了——我当然认识您，赫韦德斯局长。我们都认识您。今后我们还会有很多见面的机会的。”

“如果我并不是那么想和你们见面呢。”他挑起眉毛。

“没关系，很多事情——太多事情——不是由我们想不想来决定的呀，您说对吗？”后视镜里男人的眼睛弯弯的带上笑意，就像是赫韦德斯讲了什么俏皮话。

 

车子一路向城外开去，出了城他们的速度明显加快了很多。引擎的运转有力且顺滑，在路上飞驰的样子像是优雅自信的猛兽。赫韦德斯忍不住想起自己的车来——它嘶哑着悲鸣着奋力前行着，不过苟延残喘。旧物注定要被抛弃被淘汰，这是残酷的世界永远不会改变的法则。

 

还是冬天，夜晚来得很早。那座庄园在黑暗里现出剪影来。铁门打开发出金属碰撞的声响，轿车无声无息地滑进去，如同被黑夜的胃袋吞噬。

 

穆勒从口袋里摸出钥匙，开门的姿势驾轻就熟。赫韦德斯跟着他瘦削的背影穿过门廊，两边的阴影里笼罩着鹿的头骨、漂亮的日本刀、蒙德里安风格的画作，在它们中间，巨大、笨拙又张牙舞爪的黑色怪兽在画布上伸展四肢。

“那是一个荷兰人的作品。”穆勒冷不防开口，“我是不知道他们脑子里都想什么，挺奇怪的不是吗。但那个黑乎乎的东西，咳，也不知怎么的，曼努和我——我是说，诺伊尔先生和我，我们都觉得那东西挺有意思，就一直挂在这……”

“你们很准时。”长得似乎见不到尽头的走廊戛然而止。有人从客厅里背对着他们的扶手椅里站起身。高大魁梧的男人转身向他们走来，他习惯性地抬手捋了下金色的一丝不苟的头发，冲着穆勒微微一笑，蓝眼睛再转向赫韦德斯的时候就抹掉了笑意。

“好久不见，赫韦德斯局长。”他握住赫韦德斯的手。那只手大而有力，对于赫韦德斯冰冷的手指来说热得灼人。“我是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”

 

“我是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”金发的年轻人站在赫韦德斯面前一手摸着后脑一边向他伸出手。他有一双过分漂亮的蓝眼睛，底下带着颗小小的泪痣。

就是你啊，赫韦德斯腹诽。

他当然听说过诺伊尔的名字。那可是警校里的风云人物，是长他两级的学长。赫韦德斯当然也听说过他传奇一样的各门实际操作类课程成绩，简言之，他创造了每一门实践类课程的高分记录，那些老头子恨不得为他开发一套新的打分系统。与之相对的是他极差无比的理论课成绩——他本该正常毕业，却因为两门理论考试没有通过而不得不呆在学校。教员把他安排给赫韦德斯，美其名曰帮赫韦德斯提高格斗水平——不存在的，赫韦德斯的成绩不比他差多少——实际不过是给诺伊尔找人补习。

可是最终诺伊尔也没能通过考试。延长毕业期限的最后一个月他消失了，再也没人见过他。

 

二十年前的高高瘦瘦的少年与眼前健壮的男人形象渐渐地重合在了一起。那双眼睛一如既往是漂亮的蓝色，底下带着颗小小的泪痣。只是其中的笑意被岁月里难以述说的经历卷走，变成捉摸不透的心绪与感情。

“好久不见。”赫韦德斯回过神。

 

“听说你变成了严格的素食主义者？”

赫韦德斯对着为他准备的素食主菜点了点头。

诺伊尔耸耸肩，“尝尝我的手艺。”他说着拿起酒杯，晶莹的酒杯里红葡萄酒一荡一荡，手里的银刀叉在水晶吊灯的反射下泛着寒光。切下的牛肉还带着血丝，赫韦德斯几乎能听见他咀嚼肌肉纤维的声音，而他只是沉默着看着诺伊尔怡然自得地享用晚餐。

刀叉碰在盘子上发出清脆的响声，洁白的餐巾捏在诺伊尔指间，他仔仔细细地擦净嘴角的酱汁，然后抬起眼看向赫韦德斯。

“觉得我这儿怎么样，贝尼？”

“很漂亮。”他言不由衷地称赞。

“如果阶级观念与分配方式维持在原始社会，那你比我更该住这样的房子。”诺伊尔笑起来，“可惜这个世界不是我们念书的时候以为会变成的样子了。”

“我知道我是没办法改变这个世界的。”

“你已经很努力了，贝尼。我真不想告诉你你坏了我多少好事。多亏了克拉斯，否则我现在就不能坐在这样的地方跟你一起喝酒了。”

“听起来我该向你道歉？”

“你不用勉强自己。你我都知道这句道歉心不应口——我对这种话没兴趣。”

“那你对我心不应口的合作又是哪儿来的兴趣？”

“心不应口的道歉并不会给我带来利益，而合作不一样。而且你又怎么知道心不应口不会变成心甘情愿呢？”

“我没什么理由心甘情愿。”赫韦德斯皱起眉。

“那你大可直接拒绝我。”

“然后跟克拉斯一样被扔在巷子里？”

诺伊尔笑出声，“那太多血了，在你看来我就是那么暴力血腥的人吗，贝尼？我不喜欢那样。而且——如果你在看了那种现场之后还拒绝我，那只能说明你已经没什么求生的欲望了。杀了你只是帮你完成心愿，我不会做那样的事情的。”他向前探身，那张脸终于完整地出现在灯光下，“你一定不知道你接受我的邀请的时候我有多高兴。我以为你嗑药酗酒的时候就已经不想活了。”

“你能给我什么？”赫韦德斯靠进椅背。

“我不能给你局长的职位。”诺伊尔回答，“我对跟海德尔交流没什么兴趣。但我可以给你提供一些工作支持——比如帮你赚点外快……把你们收的那些白粉炸药手枪弹药都交给我的人，我们不挑食。”

“就这些？”

“你还真是适应得很快啊，贝尼。”诺伊尔拍拍他肩膀，“我会给你一百万，拿着这些钱，你退休之后想去哪里都可以，我不会再打扰你——当然，如果你愿意来我这里，我绝对欢迎。”

“我不需要那么多钱。我只要——只要五十万，五十万就够了。”

“当然可以。”诺伊尔似乎有些惊讶，“这个数字有什么特殊意义吗？”

“并没有。”赫韦德斯干脆地回答。

一时间两个人都安静下来，似乎再没有什么话好说，赫韦德斯举起酒杯一饮而尽，然后抓过醒酒器给自己倒酒。

“我有时候会想，如果我当时最后一门理论考试通过了，现在会怎么样呢？”

“你会做警察局长，我或许会给你做副手。”赫韦德斯回答，他像是听到了什么好笑的事情，笑得几乎呛了酒，“不过我觉得还是你给我做副手的可能性大点，你可搞不定那些文书那些调度——你的脑子不够使。”

“我看酒精是毁了你的脑子，贝尼。”诺伊尔低低的笑声滚过喉咙。赫韦德斯耸耸肩，醒酒器已经空了，他伸长了胳膊去够那瓶酒——

诺伊尔抓住他手腕，力度大得让赫韦德斯发出声惊呼。他转过头不满地看向诺伊尔，对方的眼睛在灯光下明暗闪烁。

“我说了，建议你少喝点酒，贝尼。”他安静地说。

“我说了算。”赫韦德斯扯出个笑容，用力甩开诺伊尔的手，他满饮一杯然后站起身来，椅子在地面发出刺耳的摩擦声响，“我说了算。”

他走到诺伊尔身边，对方抬起头看着他的眼睛。赫韦德斯想起那个卷毛男人的笑容，想起他脱口而出的“曼努”。他闭上眼用力地吻了下去。

这个吻太长了，诺伊尔在一开始的惊讶过后马上夺回了主动。他站起身，手臂环上赫韦德斯的腰，赫韦德斯的手指攀上他肩头。

他们终于分开的时候两个人都气喘吁吁。“这么多年不见，你变得比我想象的有趣多了。”诺伊尔把嘴唇按在他耳朵上。赫韦德斯哼了一声，不耐烦地寻找对方的嘴唇。

诺伊尔带着赫韦德斯向楼梯走去，赫韦德斯也顺从地——或者无意识地跟他一起。他忘了有没有让穆勒回去，他不想考虑这件事了。

他们喘息着倒在床上，急切地脱掉对方的衣物，摸索着对方的身体，就像二十几年前在警校的宿舍里那两个毛头小子一样。诺伊尔啄吻着赫韦德斯的身体，耐心又温柔，而赫韦德斯紧紧地把他圈在怀里。插入的时候赫韦德斯发出近似啜泣的声响，脸埋进诺伊尔肩头，他的腿缠上诺伊尔的腰，主动地求欢，让他们的结合更深更彻底。他尖叫着攀上高峰，把自己交付给快感，然后沉入昏睡的深渊。

赫韦德斯醒来的时候诺伊尔不见了，他跳下床穿好衣服——他被收拾得一干二净清清爽爽，这让他很满意——然后拉开门。靠在门边等待的人站直了身看他。

“你醒啦。”穆勒笑嘻嘻地看着他，赫韦德斯抿了嘴不说话，他看见对方眼睛底下挡不住的黑眼圈和满眼的红血丝，一旁的烟灰缸里堆满了烟头。

“诺伊尔先生让我送你上班。”他这样说。

车子停在警局门口，两人一路都没有说话。赫韦德斯拉开车门的时候穆勒终于开口。

“希望和您合作愉快，赫韦德斯局长。”

赫韦德斯没答话，车门砰一声关上，把昨夜的一切关在身后。


	5. Chapter 5

 “如果我们有一百万——”

电视里正在播出彩票开奖。红球和黄球在箱子里搅动，然后沿着透明的轨道滚出来，敲在终点处发出令人愉快的轻响。上一期的获奖人戴着夸张的山羊面具，有些神经质地说自己要把百万奖金存进银行。赫韦德斯靠在沙发上，费尔曼坐在他身边。

“如果我们有一百万。”赫韦德斯又说了一遍，“我们会比现在更开心吗？”

“说不定呢。”费尔曼懒洋洋地回答，“说不定你就不用每天住在警局了。”

“有道理。”赫韦德斯笑起来，“可是——”

“可是你是个英雄，英雄是赚不到一百万的。我知道。”费尔曼也笑起来，他把一个吻落在赫韦德斯额角，“更何况现在也不错——你不必抱有什么歉意，任何层面上的。”

“我们没法拥有更好的生活。”

“我们现在就有很好的生活。一百万对于任何人的生活都显得太过分了，不是吗。”

“也许五十万也很好。”

“那随你怎么说吧。”费尔曼大笑起来。

 

一百万对于任何人的生活都显得太过分了，也许五十万也很好。这个念头在某一个夜晚回到了赫韦德斯的大脑。彼时他一个人坐在办公室的扶手椅里，等待最后几个警员回警局。酒壶已经空了，药片还有几粒。他不耐烦地把药片塞进嘴里，然后把水杯里还剩下的那点水一饮而尽。窗外下着雨，深夜安静的城市里只能听见雨水的声音。

赫韦德斯相信那一天他看见费尔曼了。他拎着刚买的三明治往警局走，那个熟悉的背影就从天而降一般出现在他眼前。但他还没来得及叫出声，对方就拉开了路边某辆车的车门坐了进去。那是辆很漂亮的小轿车，大概能买二十辆赫韦德斯的老伙计。

一百万对任何人的生活都显得太过分了，也许五十万真的刚好。

 

诺伊尔是个恪守诺言的人。他们的合作虽然谈不上愉快，但至少非常顺利。赫韦德斯对诺伊尔的大多数行动不闻不问，诺伊尔也知趣地不搞那些会让政府不快的杀伤性活动。有时赫韦德斯会想起那些在学校里的日子，想起诺伊尔的臂膀和他带着些腼腆的笑容。那时候他们或许都不能想到今时今日——

然后他会想起穆勒来。瘦高个子的男人蹲在门口，眼睛里满是熬夜的血丝，还有青黑的眼圈，看起来活像只等待猎物已久的秃鹰。然而当他站在赫韦德斯面前，那双眼睛便一瞬间收拾起所有的情绪，只留下精心表演出的愉快与真诚。

早就不是该怀旧的时候，这个世界不再容许他情感泛滥了。赫韦德斯告诉自己。

 

春天来得很晚。一直到四月底，这座城市才终于有了稳定的温暖。赫韦德斯穿着他的衬衫，黏腻的阳光和花香让他进门时已经出了一身薄汗。他从没这样讨厌过春天。衬衫贴在他身上，他不耐烦地挽起了衣袖。

让他烦躁的不止天气。该死的，最近为什么会有这么多报假警的，还嫌城里不够乱套吗？昨天就有三次，城里不同方向的几家住户报警说门外有不明身份的人举着枪往窗户里头看，还砸门试图闯进屋子。警员们满头大汗地赶过去，结果一家被人在门口扔了个蜂窝，一家门口有个小孩在往车库门上踢球，还有一家门口确实有个身份不明的卷毛男人——他只是脑子有点问题，以为自己在拍《教父》而已。

“你从来不需要维托·唐·科莱昂的友谊，不是吗？”男人看起来一脸忧郁，配上他的五官——他还真像个电影演员。卡利朱里和恩博洛面面相觑，不知道谁先爆了句粗口，然后两个警察就驾车离开了。

“这次是什么？——感觉有人在拿锤子凿墙？——五区十字街那边？好的——去吧，去吧，再去看一次吧。你觉得又是报假警？——那也再去一次！”

赫韦德斯放下内线电话，思考了片刻，他拉开门。

马里奥·戈麦斯，他忠诚的秘书，依旧兢兢业业地坐在他办公室外头，盯着那台不知道用了多少年的台式机看。

“马里奥。”他清清嗓子，过去用指尖敲对方的办公桌。

“怎么了？”男人迅速地抬起头看他。

“五区十字街——那儿又接了个案子，你去跟在外勤后头，他们离开之后你再等等，看有没有什么其他人。”

“可是我这里也有活干——”

“拿电脑玩扫雷吗？”赫韦德斯翻了个白眼。

“好的好的——我这就去。”戈麦斯举手投降，“你请我喝咖啡吗？”

“自己去买。”赫韦德斯把手里的纸钞塞进他胸前的口袋。

 

“你好。”

“嗨，拉尔夫，是我——”

“你有什么事吗？”

“……”

“没什么事我挂了。”

“等等！——你记不记得，以前有一天，有一天晚上，我们在看彩票开奖，我说如果我能赚到五十万——”

忙音。

 

戈麦斯没什么发现。赫韦德斯有点莫名的失落。下班时戈麦斯举着咖啡在门口扫雷，而没有酒喝的赫韦德斯走出办公室直接开向酒吧街。

酒吧街尽头有家不起眼的酒馆，门口只一盏破旧的马灯。黑漆的门总是关着，甚至连招牌都没有。赫韦德斯把车子停在门口，上前按了门铃。

“欢迎光临，赫韦德斯先生。”黑西装的侍者向他致意，赫韦德斯点点头走进门。

“像往常一样？”吧台里的调酒师嘴上问着，手里已经熟练地往酒柜摸去，他拿酒的动作娴熟得像是在挑逗自己的情人。事实上，这家店里的顾客在某种意义上——在酒的意义上都是他的老情人。赫韦德斯十年前成为这里的会员，在这里学会和他曾经不熟悉的那个世界打交道。这里和外面不一样，这里和外面都一样。他看着男男女女掩藏在灯光下迷离的眼神与缺乏神采的表情，他们中的某些人会走出去走上一辆车子倒在不属于他们的床上；也有的人会快速地消失在暗巷里，在某些不可言说的地方塞上整卷的纸币；还有的人花大价钱买阿姆斯特丹来的美味蘑菇，吃了它可以上天堂。这里生产海德尔几个月换一辆的小轿车还有那位马丁·路德一钱不值的社论。当然也有赫韦德斯这样的人，他们负责喝空酒柜。

 

喝空酒柜的赫韦德斯先生走出门的时候已经是凌晨。开车回去是没有可能了。他踉踉跄跄地走在巷子里，甚至不知道天上有几个月亮面前有几根路灯杆。眩晕来得如此猛烈，他不得不伸手扶住一旁的墙——酒吧街的路很窄。这就是为他们这种人准备的，好让他们不至于摔倒然后呛死在自己的呕吐物里。

“局长先生怎么喝成这个样子，这可不大妙啊。”一个声音从背后传来。

“你他妈的离我远点。”

“这怎么行。”对方的语气听起来像加了工业香精，跟他身上甜腻腻的花果香一样，“您看看，您说话都说不清了——‘你他妈的离我远点’，”他学着醉酒者舌头发硬的说话方式，“这怎么行！让我送您回家吧——”

“你是变态吗？”赫韦德斯烦躁地别过脸去。

“被您称作变态是不是也是一种荣幸呢？”对方呵呵地笑起来，“不过我想，我更愿意听您叫我马茨。马茨·胡梅尔斯。我很希望能与您合作，各种层面上的。不如我给您留个电话——”

胡梅尔斯不由分说地抓过赫韦德斯的手臂。醉酒者失去支撑点，踉跄着往下摔去。胡梅尔斯不得不架住他肩膀，让他靠在墙上。

“天呐——您不觉得，对于两个初次见面的人来说，这样的距离有点过分近了吗？”男人嘴里说着刻薄的话语，然而却全不掩饰地挑起嘴角，“我本来只是想在您胳膊上留个号码。只是现在，我改主意了——我想我不仅可以送您回家，我还可以给您提供您需要的任何帮助，床上的当然也可以。您看怎么样？”

朦胧的视线里赫韦德斯看见他的卷发、深邃的五官和身上的白西装。

“维托·唐·科莱昂先生，我不需要您的友谊。”赫韦德斯一字一顿地回答。

“嘘——”胡梅尔斯把手指按在赫韦德斯嘴唇上，“不要太早下结论，局长先生——我可以叫你贝尼吗？我没想到我们的警察局长长得这么漂亮——”

“我再说一遍，你给我滚。”

“你好凶啊，贝尼。”

这样说着，男人的手指划过赫韦德斯下颌，然后来到领口，下身也不安分地往赫韦德斯身上贴去。赫韦德斯一惊，双手本能地推拒，却被明显更清醒的人捉住手腕，按在砖墙上。胡梅尔斯整个人压在他身上，那甜腻的蜜橘味道和玫瑰香填满了赫韦德斯的大脑。

 

赫韦德斯醒来的时候躺在自家床上全身赤裸，全身上下只剩下胳膊上写的一串数字。衣服被丢在洗衣机里，已经洗完甩干只等着他挂起来晾。他肌肉酸痛，从冰箱里翻出面包，坐在桌旁咀嚼起来。

门铃响了一声，然后消失了。等到赫韦德斯走过去开门的时候，只看见门口搁着一捧玫瑰和一篮蜜橘。


End file.
